A conventional device for coupling a motor with a pump comprises a bracket secured to the motor, and a space defined in the bracket for receiving the pump. By such an arrangement, the coupling device can be used to couple the motor with the pump of one size only such that another pump of a different size cannot be coupled with the motor by means of the coupling device, thereby greatly limiting the versatility thereof.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional coupling device.